Veemon
is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Veemon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Veemon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Veemon is in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime as the partner of Davis Motomiya. The Veemon of Digimon Adventure 02 also appears in all the Digimon Adventure 02 related movies. Appearance Veemon is a humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly spherical, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. Veemon has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes is where the name "Vee''mon" comes from. In the English dub, Veemon speaks with a slight lisp. This is mostly evident in how he pronounces his partner's name as "Davish". Of all the ''Adventure/''02'' Digimon, Veemon is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both his attacks and his personality. Description ]] Veemon is a main character in Digimon Adventure 02, and also appears in its two related movies The Golden Digimentals and Diablomon Strikes Back. Veemon does not digivolve to his natural ultimate, and mega in the season 2 which are AeroVeedramon and UlforceVeedramon. Veemon, along with Hawkmon and Armadillomon, are the three Digimon of ancient times who were sealed away by the Sovereign Azulongmon, to be awakened again in a time of crisis. Veemon was freed in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02 when Davis lifted the Digi-Egg of Courage. Throughout Digimon Adventure 02, Veemon gains the ability to assume three different Armor forms – one from each of the three Digi-Eggs that his partner Davis acquires. After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Veemon's other champion form, ExVeemon, is unlocked, as well as the ability to DNA Digivolve with Stingmon. In Diablomon Strikes Back, Veemon (in the form of Imperialdramon) is able to reach the Imperialdramon Paladin Mode form after Omnimon donated its power to Imperialdramon. Veemon appears in Digimon Data Squad. In the episode "Davis Cries Wolfmon", Veemon appears to develop a crush on Kari Kamiya's Gatomon, more than likely influenced by his partner's not-so-secret crush on Kari. This is further inforced when Ken Ichijouji makes a comment that Veemon could try to "get Gatomon under the mistletoe" when he invited everyone to his Christmas party. Because the "get Gatomon under the mistletoe" comment was only mentioned on the US dub and not in the original Japanese version it is not precisely cannon since Ken did not know about Veemon's crush on Gatomon, mostly since Ken rarely was with the others after he was defeated due to feeling guilty. Attacks *'Vee-Headbutt': (V-mon Head): Charges and headbutts the opponent with tremendous force. *'Vee-Knockout': (Boom Boom Punch): Spins arms like windmills and punches rapidly. *'Vee-Punch': Charges a punch then hits the opponents with full power. Other Forms The name "Veemon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Veemon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form. Trivia *Although it is not seen in the anime, Veemon has the ability to digivolve into Paildramon without Stingmon, as shown in some games canonical to the anime, like Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. *In the Digimon Adventure 02 CD drama The Road to Armor Evolution (道へのアーマー進化, Michi e no Armor Shinka), as Davis unintentionally picks TK's D-Terminal, Veemon Armor Digivolves with the DigiEgg of Hope, resulting in Sagittarimon. Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional cyborgs es:Veemon it:Veemon ms:Veemon ja:ブイモン pl:Veemon pt:Veemon fi:V-mon